


Sansational Style

by Shadeblade16



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mafiatale, Anger, But not named reader, Cancer, Character Death, Depression, Don't murder me please.., Don't run, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I promise it's not bad., Mafia tale, Mob!sans x reader, More tags coming, Multi, Mute Frisk, Named siblings, Other, Possessive Sans, Rating May Change, Redone, Swearing, That's for you, mafia, offensive words, okay, there are sad things but it's not gonna be now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadeblade16/pseuds/Shadeblade16
Summary: (Re-do)You're a 22 year old, working hard to keep you and your family surviving. Keeping a motel running, open to anyone who offers money.The district you're in is a safe area for business, thanks to the mafia not being ruthless, but the police are corrupted.You don't care who rents your rooms, civilian, celebrity or criminal.Eventually you run into some conflict.How the hell can you get out of it?





	1. Sibling style

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> I'm shade. I recently underwent a HUGE writer's block and a stage of depression.   
> So if the story seems chunky, I apologize.   
> I'm redoing the ENTIRE thing. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if there are spelling mistakes, and if you have any questions, comments won't be shunned. 
> 
> Undertale is by toby fox.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Teenagers.

“Thanks for coming here! Please don't hesitate to come back.”

You collect your pennies and you sigh of relief as the filthy man walks out the door. He kept sizing you up, making you feel naked under his gaze. You had to visibly bring out your revolver and clean the barrel in front of him for him to literally step back. 

You set the pennies in the box, and you sign his name off your personal guest list. 

 

_ Billy Hopscotch  - signed out 2:39 P.M. Paid 8 pennies.  _

 

These pennies will help buy your siblings a nice treat. A Nice cream. 

 

You smile to yourself and you clean the counter. 

 

“JACOB!! GIVE IT BACK!” 

 

_ Oh boy.  _

 

Your baby brother Jacob, runs down, holding a pink journal high above his head, open. 

Following him is your young baby sister, Sarah. 

The two newly teens run around, Sarah screaming at Jacob to drop the journal, but to her horror, he starts screaming a passage. 

 

“Dear diary! Today my friends and I met a CUTE GUY! HE'S SEVENTEEN AND HE'S SUPER HOT AND HE WINKED AT ME! I THINK I LOVE HIM!” he continues “HE ASKED ME ON A DATE!! EEEEEE" 

Jacob screams, and Sarah screeches. She kicks him in the shin and takes the book when he doubles over. 

You  _ were _ doing your chores… but you were about to  **_explode_ ** . 

 

“W h a t?” 

 

Sarah freezes. Jacob freezes. 

Your mind frozen by the thought of a  _ thirteen year old  _ being asked by a  _ seventeen  _ year old  _ on a date. _

 

Just as they calmed down, you looked at her outfit. 

Her shorts just barely covering her ass while the rest of her legs are naked, her shirt showing her belly, and a deep V going down to show as much cleavage that she has, she also has makeup on. The makeup that was specifically for certain events. 

 

“No.”

 

“What??!”  She is flabbergasted, like this what the worse news she's gotten so far. 

 

“No going out with this  _ boy,  _ no going out like  _ that _ .” You're stern. This world is not friendly. Especially to little girls dressed like  _ that.  _

 

“WHAT??? BUT-" 

Her face blows up into a blood red, she gets angry. 

 

You don't want this happening in the lobby. There is a line forming, some looking frustrated because they haven't gotten service yet. 

 

“We're not going to argue about it. Go upstairs, now. You're grounded until you take all of that  _ shit  _ off and until I meet this ‘s _ eventeen year old’” _

 

Sarah was about to protest until she saw a sharp look in your eye. She obeyed, stomping the whole way while screaming that it's not fair. 

 

Jacob slowly tried to leave, but you gave him your glare that was formed in your eyes. 

“You.” 

He winces. 

“Go clean and set up the rooms. Clean the bathrooms too. That is your punishment for looking through your sisters personal stuff.” 

 

He silently obeys. Thank the stars. 

This is already a long,  _ long _ day. 


	2. This is not over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

I'M ALLLIIIVE. 

hey, I'm sorry for taking long.   
I kinda lost inspiration for a while, BUT I DISCOVERED WHY! 

Writing about a 24 hour running motel with only a few siblings to run it is NOT easy to write.   
Not smart either. 

So what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna change it up. 

Instead of a motel, it's going to be a diner or a cafe.   
Not far away from a speakeasy and the area is run by a bad mafia. 

The reader will still have four siblings named   
Ethan and Lizzy. They are twins. And  
Jacob, and Sarah. 

I found some ideas and inspiration hanging by a thread, all because I want this story to be different. 

I'm sorry for failing for so long, but recently my friend has been giving me hope for writing again. Especially after my huge clump of depression. 

I'm back.   
And I'm gonna try. 

Shade out

**Author's Note:**

> Longer stuff comin soon.  
> Join me in the wonderful place of tumblr.
> 
> https://shadeblade16.tumblr.com


End file.
